beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
The following is an overview of the Elements within Beyond Parity. Elements are called as such as each is defined by a specific attribute that it governs. The ability to control Elements is due to a 24th Chromosome that was evolved by humans, the first of which being Almia Faytel, as well as other races over time. This Chromosome gave way to being able to use and wield the various Elements. Every person is born with just one affinity to an Element at start, however a person may gain the use of as many as all twelve Elements if they are capable of it (Not once has their been such a being save Griffon, The God of Creation) though most are capable of up to four at best. Elements are broken into three categories, the Natural Four, the Surreal Four, and the Godly Four. Each grouping is set to define the four Elements within. Usage To learn how to use an Element is like remembering how to ride a bike. This is the easiest method of explaining it and essentially how skilled you were at riding a bike is how skilled you will be with Elemental manipulation. The reason it is referred to as remembering to ride a bike is you will pick it up that quickly, as if it was something taught to you long ago that you had forgotten. Some people were barely capable of riding with training wheels while others can ride a unicycle blindfolded. Elemental List The list is broken into the three categories mentioned above, though note that the names of each group are just classification and do not mean anything in specific. The Natural Four is called such because each of the Elements within are typically found in nature. They are the forces that govern most of what we see. *Fire: The Element of heat. A Fire Elementalist is capable of manipulating and creating fire. This extends into also manipulating matter to move to a gas state by applying heat energy. *Water: The Element of liquids. A Water Elementalist is capable of manipulating liquid state matter, even removing the heat energy from it to cause it to go solid. *Air: The Element of electricity. Specifically, this Element controls electricity on a sub-atomic level to manipulate the movement of matter, typically gas state. *Earth: The Element of Carbon. Controlling Carbon based matter and manipulating is what this Element specializes in. This means both animate and inanimate. The Surreal Four is named after the often considered mythical four Elements. They are oftentimes considered the closest to being magical in nature. *Darkness: This Element draws its strength from Hades, The God of Hell. It revolves around controlling the aspect of death, specifically in manipulating the dead. It can also manifest solid shadows and even create hallucinations against sentient objects. *Holy: This Element draws its strength from Omega, The Goddess of Heaven. The focus of this Element is the preservation of life but also carrying out the Just will of Omega. Typically this Element is focused on healing, however it is capable of manifesting the inner will of its user (This is specific to the person). *Light: This Element is all about the manipulation of light as an energy. All forms of light manipulation are attached to this Element including the absence of light. *Status: This Element is about controlling the physical well-being of life be it the user or someone/something else. Status allows for a wide variety of effects and is one of the most commonly chosen secondary Elements because of this. The Godly Four is referenced as such due to the nature of how potent these Elements are. The four within are assumed to be near godhood status, even though it has been proven that all Elements are equally powerful in their own right. *Physics: Classified as the Element of reality for the temporal and spatial manipulation that this Element is capable of. Controlling even the flow of time is a possibility for this Element. In addition, Physics can modify and sculpt reality itself to a degree (Based on the strength of the user). *Arcane: Classified as the Element of power. Arcane is about the manipulation of pure energy and converting it from one type to another. Overall, Arcane is theorized as having the most potential of any Element based on how malleable it is. *Life: Classified as the Element of blood as this Element is the control mechanism for life itself. Those of Life are oftentimes near immortal in terms of what they can recover from as well as capable of modifying their own genetic structure at will. At stronger levels, one can modify the genetic level of others as well. *Thought:Classified as the Element of memory though in truth this has nothing to do with the physical sense of memory. Thought is about modifying the past and future, this will work to varying degrees including up to modifying someone or something's past and future. The Unification Trio is a theorized set of Elements though unconfirmed with the exception of Parity. They are said to bring all Elements back together as one and basically it sums up that this Element is the true Element that Griffon, The God of Creation wields. It is theorized that Chaos and Order must exist as Elements thus creating this unity with Parity at the center. Another theory that was made by Fortuna Grados was that just as planets can contain an Element to their own, so must a realm, with Parity belonging to the mortal realm, Chaos to Hell, and Order to Heaven. *Parity: There have been three Parity users in recorded history. The first is Derrick the Eagle who was able to wield Parity to great lengths. The second was Signas Almsa a great commander for the G.F.E., and finally Eclipse as the third. Parity is a strange Element as it seems to have near limitless potential and is not bound by normal physics like other Elements are. *Chaos: Completely theorized by Iosara Moscline though it does seem to exist as a form of energy within the domain of Hades, The God of Hell. Chaos appears almost like Fire, or even Darkness, yet negation fields specifically designed against either do not work on it thus it must be something else entirely. *Order: Just as there is a special force within Hades' domain, Omega The Goddess of Heaven has her own unique power within the realm of Heaven as well. Just as Chaos seems to override most common laws for Elements, so to, does Order. Anti-Elements As the opposite of matter is anti-matter, so to the opposite of Elements is Anti-Elements. They are all created, not natural and have no categorization. They also do not have a God/Goddess attached to them either, nor is their a Sacred Blade for them thought at one point a few people have tried to create one. Anti-Elements were theorized by the scientist Iosara Moscline and then first created by Alexander Houkana. The first Anti-Element to have been successfully created and used was Plasma (Anti-Element to Fire). Following that was Vacuum (Anti-Element to Air) and Decay (Anti-Element to Earth). *Plasma: The Anti-Element of Fire is designed to control the fourth state of matter. Very limited information is available about this however the effects of it have registered on a scale to have triggered Elemental sensors from far distances. *Vacuum: The Anti-Element of Air is about creating an absence in space. These absences are manifested by hyper condensing an area to compact it and create a vacuum effect. *Decay: While in practice this seems the opposite of Life, Decay is about breaking down Carbon based materials by slowly weakening the chemical bonding of Carbon Elements. *Alchemy: The Anti-Element of Arcane is named as such for the ability to mix components together. It is started by essentially marking everything you wish to combine and then trigger the Anti-Element. Hyabusa Kakakiro is the only known user of Alchemy and he was able to wield it to horrorifying results. *Seal: The Anti-Element of Status and it refers to delayed reaction Seals that one can place within a body. Typically this act causes a great deal of trauma to a person but if they should survive it they will usually gain some form of power in trade. Usually a user may only have a single seal with some exceptions, such as Hyabusa Kakakiro having two within his body. Asmodeus Houkana was the one who created this Anti-Element and was the only known user of it. Category:Elements